


You Are My Everything by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Or an Original Series AU, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, Erotica, Fluff, M/M, Romance, oms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: KS head into retirement together... OMS. Fluff, a bit of sap, a dose of romance, and, hopefully, something(s!) sexy... Couldn't help but edit mistakes in the typing I was slow to ntice, and also, I added some lines about packing their belongings (!)...Categories: FictionCharacters: NoneCrossover Fandom: NoneGenres: NoneOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Erotica, Fluff, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): Bottom SpockUniverse: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original UniverseWarnings: NoneSeries: NoneChapters: 1 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes Word count: 1571 Read Count: 354





	

**Author's Note:**

> KS head into retirement together... OMS. Fluff, a bit of sap, a dose of romance, and, hopefully, something(s!) sexy... Couldn't help but edit mistakes in the typing I was slow to ntice, and also, I added some lines about packing their belongings (!)...
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: None  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Erotica, Fluff, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Spock  
> Universe: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 1571 Read Count: 354

You Are My Everything

Jim stood on the Observation Deck, Spock next to him. “So, are we on the same page at last?” He turned from the stars, and asked Spock.

“I believe so.” Spock met his gaze definitely.

Jim’s eyes were sparkling, he knew, as he then spoke again. “Meet me tomorrow afternoon and 14.15hrs, in the Transporter Room, ready to beam down, and take the weight off of our feet for a while…”

“I intend to, Jim.” Spock replied gently.

“Good. We have to start this, and our retirement, somewhere – spending at least one afternoon, our first afternoon, some place beautiful, together, will be a wonderful start.” Jim smiled.

“It will.” Spock agreed.

"The place has various Replicators installed, so, you won't need to bring much in the way of provisions -if you have any. Most of my stuff has been sent to my San Fran apartment already." Jim explained, talking of the fact that they were all having to move out of their usual home (Enterprise).

"Most of mine is either in my ‘new’ suite of rooms at the Vulcan Embassy�on Earth,” Spock had just been ‘given’ a place to stay, an apartment of sorts, at the Embassy, because they’d just asked him to take on some work for them from there. “Or in my father's suite of rooms at the Embassy, waiting for him to take back with him to his and mother's home on Vulcan." Spock mentioned the rooms which his father also had at the Embassy – Sarek had had them for years already, using them like a home away from home; he’d been given them because of his status as a key Vulcan Diplomat. Spock paused from mentioning these things. "Could I also put in a request that a few small items of mine be sent to your Apartment?"

"Of course." Jim promised genuinely. "I don't think anyone will think there's anything too odd about that request, and, to be honest, I'm fed up of steering people away from putting two and two together, if they've been clever enough to have any intuition about us - Let them. I've never wanted to deny this."

"Thank you." Spock noted. "Me either."

“Fancy our last shipboard game of chess?” Jim grinned again.

“Yes.” Spock affirmed.

“My Quarters?” Jim turned to the door, bringing Spock with him.

“An ideal place.” Spock gave his confirmation, and they walked from the room together.

__ __ __

In Jim’s Quarters, Jim turned to Spock. “Share a drink with me, to toast the old gal?” Jim indicated his ship.

“Of course.” Spock stated. 

Jim went to one of the cabinets in his rooms, and brought out a small bottle of Brandy, that one of the Admirals he'd had a meeting with yesterday, when they'd reached Earth, gave to him. "Admiral Castle gave me this at one of the many Debriefing Meetings I sat through yesterday. We have several more of those meetings, both you and I," Jim said, as he found two drink tumblers, and poured himself and Spock a drink. Once he had done so, he took Spock his. They sat together on one of Jim's sofas.

 

"Are you really doing as well as you seem to be, Jim, with the fact that our retirement starts tomorrow?" Spock queried.

 

Jim reached out, and touched the arm of the touch telepath. "I am. I promise. I'll miss her." He spoke of Enterprise again, "and, I hope, of all the options for the future of this beautiful ship, that they can still put her to proper use; use her as a floating Conference Hall, or a training facility for the cadets."

 

"Yes." Spock noted.

 

"The thing is, tomorrow is a new day. You and I, at last. We still have a lot to look forward to. More than ever, truly." Jim spoke openly.

 

Spock reached across to Jim's hands, and took one of them in his, caressing Jim and kissing him with the O'zhesta.

___ ___

 

"At 14.14 hrs, Jim walked into the Transporter Room, and thirty seconds later, Spock�joined him�in the room.

 

"Beam us down to these co-ordinates, please, Mr Kyle..." Jim handed a Padd over to his Transporter Chief.

 

Kyle smiled. "Will we see you at the Farewell party in two days time, sirs?" Kyle looked from his Captain to Executive Officer, Spock.

 

Spock and Jim took their places, side by side, on the Transporter Pad. Spock nodded to Kyle, in answer.

 

Jim smiled at Kyle. "That's an affirmative from both of us."

 

"Enjoy the scenery down there..." Kyle told them both.

 

Jim was looking over at Spock, and knew that he was within Spock's sights, too. "We will." He promised.

_ __

 

The Transporter beam released them both at the co-ordinates Jim had given Kyle. They were on one of Earth's many Beautiful beaches, standing outside a condo.

 

"It's a private beach, one we can walk the length of later -�and this equally wonderful place," Jim turned to the condo. "is also ours alone for the duration of our stay." He went up to the front door of the gorgeous condo, opened it, and gestured for Spock to follow him inside.

 

As Spock did so, Jim held his hand.

 

The door through which they'd entered, closed, and they turned to one another - still holding hands.

 

With his free hand, Jim delved into his pants pocket. His and Spock's eyes didn't wander from their locked gaze. Jim flipped open the box, and knelt before Spock. "T'hy'la," He began to speak. "I can call you that, now. This, from now on, this is our time, Spock. Years, we've mostly just ignored our love. I don't want to do that any longer, and since our talk yesterday, I'm even more sure than ever that you don't want to either. Please, tell me that you've already figured out, as of yesterday, that I'd be doing this." He held a human engagement ring up to Spock.

 

"I did, and, yes, I do. I will." Spock dropped to his knees, before Jim.

 

Jim, smiling, put the ring on Spock's finger. "I know this is a human thing, this Engagement ring, but we can do everything else the Vulcan way, if that's what you want?"

 

"I am Vulcan, yes, but you have helped me, always, to accept my human half, to marry together both of my backgrounds - everything that influences me - to meld the two supposed halves of myself together. We will do some things the Vulcan way, T'hy'la, and some things the human way, my love." He looked from the ring to Jim again. "Do you have an Engagement ring also?" 

 

"I did get myself a ring to match yours, because I'm not going to hide this anymore..." Jim smiled. He got another box from his pocket, took his own ring from it, and slid the empty box over to where he'd left Spock's. "We might have a few people at Starfleet HQ look at us a bit funny, ask a few questions, but this is our chance, our love, our time for our love." His attention now was on nothing but Spock.

Spock kissed him, his lips to Jim’s. “Vulcans kiss this way, too, when in private. It’s not just a human thing.”

“That’s absolutely fine with me! So fine…” Jim smiled. “Shall we kiss the human and Vulcan way, again?” He initiated another kiss. A kiss in which their lips and fingertips danced beautifully, need-fully, over one another. “I love you, Spock. I love you so much.” Jim breathed, as those glorious Vulcan lips and fingertips administered to his growing needs.

“And I love you, utterly and completely, Ashaya. My Fiance.” Spock promised. With those words, they began to undress one another.

Soon, they were naked, and still kneeling up in front of each other. They lay on the floor together, climbing and kissing all over one another.

“I have to confess, it’s been a few years since I made love to any one, on the floor.” Jim smiled.

“We should find the bedroom…” Spock answered.

“We can stay here for a while longer…” Jim rolled Spock over, and straddled his hips, feeling that elegant Vulcan fucker pushing upward beneath him (Jim). “My husband-to-be, my T’hy’la, my Bond-mate, my soulmate, my absolute everything. You are, you know. I love you, and now, more than ever, you can be all of those things to me, with me, for me.”

Spock tenderly reached up one of his hands, and caressed Jim’s face with it. “Tu Dena Val. Husband, T’hy’la, lover. You are my everything.” He touched his fingertips to Jim’s psi points, and as their hips began to rock together, and they did not bother to hide their tears of joy from one another, they melded more than ever, and began to make love. An experience that was still so new between them – yet so familiar, so right – they knew it was what they’d each waited their entire adult life for – and what they’d been dealing with for so many years, since meeting, and secretly falling in love.

“I love you.” Was, again, said over and over, in every way, in every moment, between these two who were T’hy’la, Jim and Spock.

 

The End..? 26.3.16 - Edited on 28th/29th March 2016


End file.
